Leaf and Sand
by cosmicqueer
Summary: Shikamaru and Kankuro learn a little about love, and a lot about each other. Shikamaru / Kankuro headcanon.
1. Chapter One

Shikamaru Nara / Kankuro of the Desert

Synopsis

An Introduction. Shikamaru and Temari travel to the Sand Village.

CHAPTER ONE

"Man, what a drag."

Shikamaru sighed heavily.

"Shikamaru, this is an opportunity for you to better yourself. You're a Jounin now. It's time you take on some responsibility. You're a bright ninja. I need you to do this, and do it well."

Lady Tsunade spoke matter of factly. He expected no less from her. Shikamaru stifled an eye roll, but averted his gaze as Lady Tsunade cut into him.

"You are to organize the Chunin exams. I'm trusting you to represent the Leaf Village. That's final."

He didn't want more responsibility. Being a squad leader? Ordering Genin around? He already had enough on his plate. But what the Hokage says goes. Afterall, she is worse than his mother.

As he was walking out of Lady Tsunade's office, she called out to him one last time,

"Oh, and Shikamaru,"

He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder.

"You're going to be escorting Temari back and forth from the Sand Village. She's been assigned to represent the Sand at the exams."

Lady Tsunade steepled her fingers and gazed piercingly into Shikamaru's eyes for a moment before continuing.

"She's in town right now, but needs to head back to the Village Hidden in the Sand on business. I expect you to go with her."

He scoffed. She wanted him to look after Temari too? He grunted and nodded, walking from her office sullenly.

Exiting the building, he looked up at the sky for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Tch, what a drag."

With that, he began to walk down the cobbled street, directing himself toward the village entrance. It followed that if she was ready to depart the village en route to the Sand, she would likely be at the gate. He expected she'd be there waiting on him.

"Where have you been? The Hokage told me to meet you at the gate half an hour ago."

There she was, standing eclipsed in the shadow of the gate. It was obvious she was irritated. One of her legs was firmly planted beneath her, while the other was bent at a 45 degree angle. Her hand was resting on her hip, and her head was tilted to the side.

"I was training before she called me up, Temari. I'm sure it didn't hurt you any to wait for me."

"Yeah, whatever, Shikamaru."

Temari rolled her eyes and stood up straight. She adjusted her fan on her back and turned toward the gate.

"Alright, you've wasted enough of my time. Let's go - I've got somewhere I need to be."

Smirking, Shikamaru waved to the guards at the gate and took off after Temari. Judging by how fast she was running, she was eager to get home. He gritted his teeth and called out to her,

"Hey, Temari! Wait up! It's gonna take three days to get there no matter how fast you go!"

"You're just mad 'cause a girl's got you beat!" She threw her head back with a cackle as she launched off of another branch. Shikamaru sped up, leaning into the rhythm of their pace.

"Yeah, yeah."

His brow furrowed, and he followed her at a safe distance. It didn't matter if she had the lead, as long as they stayed together and got to the Sand Village. Shikamaru surveyed the forest ahead of him, noting the familiarity of it. He'd traveled out of the Leaf Village so many times, the route felt mechanical. He remembered Lady Tsunade's words and started turning them over in his head as he jumped from branch to branch.

Why would Temari need an escort? She could hold her own, he knew. Was there a threat to the Leaf Village? What dangers lay ahead? There were so many possibilities. What was the most important thing Lady Tsunade hasn't told him? It wasn't unusual for her to keep information from the Shinobi. They were taking a risk going on any mission, no matter the rank. On one hand, it was especially dangerous to be traveling in groups smaller than three. But what he couldn't understand was why the Hokage thought a Jounin from the Village Hidden in the Sand needed an escort.

A sharp cold brought him back from his swirling thoughts. The wind cut sharply through them as the sun began to fall. It was setting ahead of them, falling slowly behind the tops of the trees of the forest. As the darkness of night shrouded them, Shikamaru and Temari had only just begun their trek to the Village Hidden in the Sand.


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

"Finally."

"I thought I was gonna lose you on the last leg, Shikamaru."

"You wish. I only let you beat me this time. I'll take the lead on the way back to the Leaf."

"You can keep telling yourself that."

Temari laughed and adjusted her fan. The trip had been long, but uneventful. She'd heard whispers while she was in the Leaf that the Akatsuki were on the move. Their motives were unclear for the time being, but if Orochimaru had once been a part of their organization, she knew they were a serious threat. Thankfully, nothing on their way to the Village Hidden in the Sand struck her as out of the ordinary.

"Alright, we'll get through the security check at the gate, and then I've got to find Gaara. Come with me."

Temari led him out of the cliff passage and toward the main entrance. Anticipating the end of the long journey, she increased her pace, gaining ground quickly.

"Almost there," she sighed.

The two cliffs had risen high above them on their last leg of the journey. As the sun set to the west, its rays silhouetted the Village Hidden in the Sand. A few scattered lights shone from some of the taller buildings peeking above the village's edge, but the darkness of night began to curl its tendrils about the land.

"Hurry up, Shikamaru. The desert is not a place you want to be at night."

"I'm coming," he huffed.

Not long after their exchange, they reached the Sand Village's main entrance. Two Sand Shinobi were posted on guard just inside the gateway to the village. Two more were positioned high up on the wall, though their uniforms blended them into the sand colored walls well.

It took little time to pass through security, as all of the guards were well acquainted with Temari. She was, afterall, a Jounin and the daughter of the fourth Kazekage. The two Sand Shinobi posted just inside the gate nodded as Temari walked through with Shikamaru in tow.

"Men, this is Shikamaru Nara of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. We are acting as each other's escorts for the duration of the Chunin exams."

"Yes milady," they chanted in unison.

And so they arrived. Temari turned to Shikamaru abruptly.

"Like I said, I've got to talk to Gaara. You better come with me. Don't get lost."

"It shouldn't be too hard - I know there are main roads leading to the Kazekage building."

"If you say so."

She took off, the Kazekage building directly ahead. He followed closely, taking in the sight of the Sand Village as he went. The buildings were stunning and cleverly made. They appeared to be clay of some sort. They were built close and high. The village was brilliant. Immediately, Shikamaru began planning to find a way to the highest point of the tallest building. He wanted to see the sky at sunrise. He imagined the entire city would shine golden in the brilliance of the sun. But how was he going to get away from Temari to see it?

It didn't take long to get to the Kazekage's building. Another handful of Sand Shinobi were posted at the entrance and along some of the walls. It made sense - the Leaf security had been increasing recently as well. He was beginning to think there was something going on, something more than just the Chunin exams.

Shikamaru withdrew from his thoughts. As Temari weaved her way through the building, she somehow gained even more speed. It made sense - she'd lived there her whole life - but he began to have a hard time keeping up. He stayed on her tail. They took a left turn, then a right, another left, up a flight of stairs, and then another.

Eventually they ended up in a room with a large window. It looked similar to Lady Tsunade's office. There was a desk. The window looked over the Eastern side of the city, facing the main entrance. It spanned a quarter of the room, and was almost floor to ceiling. He could tell by how far above the city they were that the room was at least three floors up. It must be the Kazekage's office.

Shikamaru shot Temari an impatient glance. Something was up. She smirked back at him, stifling a laugh.

"Just wait."

He raised his eyebrows a little and shrugged. He had to follow her around however long she had business here, so he figured he had better get used to waiting around. A few minutes passed and the door opened again. Two Sand Shinobi entered the room. They took up a position, one stationed at either side of the door.

"Milady, Lord Kankuro and the Kazekage."

A moment later, Kankuro appeared in the doorway followed closely by Gaara. Shikamaru immediately noticed that Kankuro's makeup was different than the last time they met. He was wearing Sand Village Shinobi garb too - black on black and a sand colored flak jacket. His hair wasn't covered either - brown spikes stuck out every which way. Gaara looked different as well. He was a tad taller, and he was wearing Kazekage robes. Could he really be…?

"Huh," Shikamaru muttered, a sheepish grin appearing on his face.

" _Naruto's gonna be so jealous."_ he thought.

"Gaara. Kankuro. You remember Shikamaru Nara of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

They nodded.

"As you can see, we arrived with no delay."

"You got back in record time," Kankuro muttered, incredulous.

"I would have been faster without him slowing me down."

"Oh, whatever. He just said record time!"

"Anyway, we arrived quickly and safely. It doesn't appear that anyone is watching the most direct path between our two villages as of now. But, I do have to brief you, Gaara."

" _I knew it!"_ Shikamaru thought. Something was going on. But why wasn't he in the loop?

"Kankuro, show Shikamaru around or something, would you?"

Kankuro's eyes darted to Shikamaru and then back to Temari.

"Me? Don't I need to be here for the debrief?"

"No, this is for the Kazekage only."

He paused for a moment, his eyes squinting in discernment. What wasn't she telling him? Did Shikamaru know? He glanced over at him. Shikamaru's eyes were on Temari. His expression was blank and uninterested. Either he knew or he didn't care. Kankuro's eyes jumped back to Temari's.

"Go," she said, her forehead creasing.

Gaara stepped further into the office and looked at Kankuro blankly. It was his way of telling them to leave.

"Okay. Shikamaru, let's go."

Kankuro turned to face the door and held it for Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at Temari, then Gaara, shrugged, and walked toward Kankuro. They passed through the doorway and the door shut heavily behind them. Once they were a few steps into the hallway, Shikamaru scoffed.

"What?" Kankuro asked.

"She just brushed me off onto you. I'm supposed to be her _escort!_ "

Kankuro laughed.

"That's Temari for you. She doesn't need an escort."

"She doesn't _want_ an escort, that's for sure."

"I just want to know what she's hiding."

"Maaaan, me too. Something's going on that they're not telling us."

Their eyes met. Shikamaru's gaze was piercing. Kankuro looked away.

"Well. Nothing we can do yet. Might as well show you around. What do you want to see?"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

"Well, what is there?"

Kankuro put his hands in his pockets and began to walk away.

"Plenty. Follow me."


End file.
